The Tracking Resource Center (TRC) is a developing resource whose mission is to provide consistent, cost-effective, and quality controlled methods for the location and tracking of human subjects. The TRC's multiple services are aimed at maintaining and improving the quality and integrity of research while adhering to FHCRC's standards for privacy and confidentiality. The ability to locate and track human subjects for research studies is an integral part of the overall success of many research projects at the FHCRC. Traditionally, each study has had to develop its own methods and resources for locating study subjects, often duplicating effort and expenses. The concept for a tracking resource center came directly out of committee of FHCRC staff concerned with the increasingly difficult task of locating or tracking study participants. After nearly two years of meeting and sharing information on resources and techniques for locating research participants, it was this committee's conclusion that a shared resource, bringing together resources and trained staff, would be the most effective way to improve the FHCRC's ability to locate and track participants and patients involved in FHCRC research projects and programs.